Âmbar
by Linara
Summary: Rin consegue um novo emprego que pagará suas contas e a fará recuperar sua vida após a partida de Nani. Porém olhos âmbares conquistarão seu interesse. RinxSesshy.
1. Conquista

Ela precisava de dinheiro, e precisava rápido. Talvez a escolha por direito não tivesse sido a melhor, empregos nesta área estavam escassos e mulheres não possuíam tanto respeito quanto um homem formado em direito, ainda assim Rin precisava pagar as contas.

Andando pelas ruas de Osaka, Rin pensava em como sua vida seria se não pagasse o aluguel daquele mês, já estava quatro meses atrasada, não havia ninguém a quem pedir ajuda e já não podia mais pedir dinheiro emprestado a sua melhor amiga, Kagura.

Kagura havia sido o que a mantinha de pé a cada dia, sem ela talvez estivesse morando na rua há muito tempo atrás, viviam juntas e Rin não contribuía, isso a matava por dentro, mesmo quando Kagura dizia não se importar.

Kagura trabalhava como diretora de uma escola de crianças e passava maior parte do seu dia na escola, quando chegava a casa adorava sentir o cheiro das comidas que Rin preparava, Nani havia ensinado todas suas receitas a Rin antes de deixa-la sozinha no mundo. Havia muito tempo que ela não pensava em Nani, que finalmente conseguirá seguir em frente depois de sua partida.

Ainda perdida em seus pensamentos Rin chegará a casa, ao entrar chamou por kagura.

- Kagura?! Está em casa?

- Sim, aqui na cozinha!

Ao entrar pela cozinha surpresa foi o que refletiu em seu rosto.

- Você? Cozinhando? Haha!

- Como ousa rir? – o rosto de Kagura já ficava vermelho – Estou fazendo missoshiru do jeitinho que você me ensinou!

- Essa eu quero provar pra ver! – saiu rindo da cozinha e subindo escadas a cima para se preparar para o jantar.

Quando Rin desceu as escadas o cheiro do missoshiru já impregnava toda a casa.

- Hmm o cheiro está ótimo Kagura – sorria.

- Tenho novidades! – sentava ao Kotatsu e sorria – Eu te arrumei... Uma entrevista de emprego!

- Entrevista? Onde?

Kagura passou as próximas horas explicando como conhecia uma pessoa que trabalhava em grande agência de advocacia e lhe havia feito um favor arrumando Rin uma entrevista como secretária de um dos maiores sócios da agência, que havia recentemente perdido sua secretária.

Ao acordar no dia seguinte Rin se sentia nervosa, suas mãos suavam e seu estômago revirava, não tomou café da manhã porque não conseguia comer nada sentindo tudo aquilo por seu corpo.

Chegou ao imenso prédio e sentiu-se sugada por todo esplendor que os corredores daquele edifício podiam exalar. Subiu até o décimo andar e encontrou Sango na recepção.

- Olá – sorria e seu semblante era simpático.

- Olá, eu vim para uma entrevista com Sesshu... Sesshy... Se...

- Sesshoumaru – a corrigiu – ele já a espera!

- Obrigada.

Ouviu um "entre" quando sentou em frente ao maior escritório de todo o andar, deparou-se com um homem de terno que refletia muito dinheiro, longos cabelos prateados e olhos tão penetrantes e profundos de cor âmbar.

- Rin... Correto? – não a olhava diretamente, folhava papéis na sua mesa.

- Sim, sim – sorria e tentava não transmitir seu nervosismo.

- De acordo com Sango você foi uma indicação de uma colega.

- Isso mesmo! Kagura, uma amiga que vive comigo conhece Sango que aca...

- Desnecessário, por favor sente – foi interrompida bruscamente.

- Certo...

- Você já possui experiência na área? – ainda não a mirava.

- Não, acabei de me formar e...

- Sem experiência e gostaria de trabalhar aqui? – foi interrompida novamente.

- Sim, você poderá ver pelo meu currículo minhas realizações na faculdade.

Ao final dessa frase o telefone tocou, Sesshoumaru sutilmente pediu um minuto e atendeu ao importante telefonema, conversava ferozmente com um ajudante sobre um caso que não conseguiam achar saída, já se alterava e assim desligou bruscamente o telefone.

- Desculpe por isso.

Rin que havia ouvido discretamente a conversa percebeu que talvez pudesse ajudar.

- Não é querendo me intrometer, mas não pude deixar de ouvir sua conversa e acho que uma saída que você poderia achar para esse caso, obvio que só sei por cima, é a mesma tática usada em People versus Goetz, para ser absolvido.

- Você acha que pode entrar no meu escritório, ouvir minha conversa e se sentir no direito de opinar sobre algo que não conhece?

Rin tomou um leve susto pela reação de Sesshoumaru e por um segundo não soube o que responder.

- Eu só estava tentando ajudar.

- Não precisamos mais dos seus serviços, você pode se retirar – não a olhou e voltou aos papéis.

Saindo porta a fora, sentindo as lágrimas aparecerem em seu rosto, porém segurando-as ela virou e o mirou com raiva.

- Você não tem o direito que falar assim com as pessoas!

- Você não deveria opinar onde não é chamada.

Saiu do edifício sem mais segurar as lágrimas, nunca achou que pudesse sentir ódio por alguém da forma que sentia agora, não podia acreditar que alguém pudesse ser tão frio e estupido dessa forma, queria voltar, queria dizer coisas a ele e apontar o dedo em sua cara. Gostaria de mostrar-lhe como estava sendo uma péssima pessoa.

Ao chegar em casa Kagura a indagou sobre a entrevista e Rin não pode se conter ao conta-la que havia sido horrível, que nunca conheceu alguém como ele.

Longe dali, na manhã seguinte Sesshoumaru saia da corte com um sorriso de canto, havia conseguido absolvição a seu cliente e mais um caso havia terminado com sucesso. Sesshoumaru não era do tipo de cara que sentia culpa, mas não conseguia tirar da cabeça que uma garota recém-formada de direito lhe havia dado uma dica sobre um caso que lhe havia passado despercebido durante o estudo de caso.

Lembrava-se da forma que Rin havia saído de seu escritório e sabia que um simples telefonema não conseguiria traze-la de volta a seu escritório.

- Sango, preciso do telefone e endereço daquela garota que veio fazer entrevista aqui ontem – disse enquanto entrava apressado na agência após o tribunal.

Rin estava sentada ao sofá assistindo televisão, ainda se perguntando o que aconteceria de sua vida quando o telefone tocou. Era Sesshoumaru, ele dizia que revisou seu currículo e a queria contratar.

- O que? Você é bipolar? Tem ideia de como me tratou ontem? Jamais vou trabalhar para você!

_- Imaginava que você ainda estaria chateada por isso, então por favor abra a porta._

- A porta? Que porta? – estava confusa.

_- Estou aqui na sua casa._

Paralisada com a noticia abriu de leve a cortina e viu um BMW Z4 estacionado em frente a sua casa, foi até a porta e abriu-a.

- O que faz aqui? – tentava soar desdenhosa, mesmo impressionada com a presença dele ali.

- Gostaria que você aceitasse minha proposta de emprego – olhava discretamente para dentro da casa de Rin.

- Porque essa súbita mudança? E não diga que foi meu currículo – mirava-o de cima a baixo e imaginava quanto custava o terno que estava usando.

- Ganhei o caso de hoje, e não costumo admitir, mas foi por sua causa – era percebível que Sesshoumaru estava desconfortável com a situação.

- Rá, não acredito.

- Posso entrar? – perguntou já entrando na casa e sentando-se ao sofá.

- Já que você já entrou mesmo.

- Você mora com sua amiga, certo?

- Você lembra de algo que eu disse, que impressionante – respondeu entrando na cozinha para servir chá.

- Parece que você precisa do emprego, aceite.

- Depois de como você me tratou – serviu o chá – acho que não.

- E o que vai fazer até o fim do mês?

Por mais que odiasse como ele estava certo, ela não poderia negar que o dinheiro estava apertado e precisava demais daquele emprego.

- Quero um aumento então.

- Você ainda nem começou.

- Você começou com o pé esquerdo, quero o pé direito.

Sesshoumaru quase riu, e pela primeira vez notou a beleza que a garota a sua frente exalava quando ria.

- Está bem, acho que você merece.

Rin sorriu e sentiu que finalmente as coisas começariam a mudar para ela.


	2. Descoberta

Sorria ao entrar novamente por aquele enorme corredor de mármore onde os saltos faziam _cleck _e as pessoas passavam apressadas. Avistou Sango na recepção com um sorriso no rosto e pôde ver que tudo iria ficar bem.

- Bom dia Rin! Animada com seu primeiro dia?

- Acho que vou gostar desse lugar – dizia olhando para a recepção de uma ponta a outra.

- Tenho certeza que sim, ainda mais com o Sesshoumaru como chefe.

- Ele é o de menos, afinal porque ele é tão... estressado?

- Hahaha – Sango riu – ele trabalha demais Rin e ano passado não foi um bom ano para ele.

- Entendo. E quando eu começo? – já perguntava animada.

- Venha por aqui, eu te mostro.

Sango fez questão de fazer um tour pelo andar e mostrar tudo que poderia ser interessante para Rin. Quando chegou a sua mesa em si, Rin logo se acomodou e foi tomando ciência de tudo que seria o seu trabalho, gostava de aprender tudo de uma vez, preferia a parte prática. E assim foi seu primeiro dia, sem muitas emoções, Sesshoumaru não estava no escritório, havia ficado no tribunal durante todo o dia para inúmeras audiências.

Ao chegar em casa tudo que ela queria era tomar um banho, jantar e cama, esse era o caminho para a felicidade de Rin naquele momento.

No seu segundo dia estava muito disposta e animada, aquele emprego a tiraria da divida de quatro meses de aluguel e ela finalmente poderia respirar sem peso. Decidiu chegar mais cedo e já ir arrumando tudo, chegou mais cedo até mesmo que Sango. Caminhando pela entrada deparou-se com a sala de Sesshoumaru com a porta entreaberta, aproximou-se e viu aqueles cabelos prateados caídos sobre o rosto, lendo e assinando alguns papéis.

- Você nunca dorme? – indagou Rin.

- Bom dia para você também – não a mirou.

- Bom dia Sesshoumaru – sorriu.

- E você? O que faz aqui tão cedo? – levantou o pulso checando as horas no relógio.

- Queria começar a organizar algumas coisas já que você ainda não me pediu nada.

- Pode começar então – disse sem muita emoção, ainda olhando para os papéis.

Virou-se e decidiu organizar os arquivos, enquanto ia coletando algumas pastas, ela começou a sentir seu estômago implorando por comida e nesse momento pensou "_será que Sesshoumaru já comeu?". _Olhou novamente para a porta e não pensou duas vezes, correu até o elevador para o térreo e foi até a lanchonete que ai havia.

- Ohayou, por favor... – nesse momento parou e pensou novamente que não tinha nem ideia de que tipo de café ele gostava, então decidiu arriscar – um cappuccino, um suco de laranja e dois tamagoyakis.

Pegou tudo e desajeitadamente foi de volta até o elevador. Não queria dar na cara, então escondeu discretamente a comida nas costas e colocou somente o rosto para dentro da sala.

- Você comeu hoje Sesshoumaru?

- Preciso me preparar para esses casos, comerei depois.

- Acho que não – empurrou com o corpo as portas – vai comer agora.

Sesshoumaru surpreendeu-se com a comida e bebida a sua frente, não demonstrou, porém, somente olhou-a de cima a baixo e pensou quando foi a última vez lhe perguntaram se havia comido.

- Ninguém ganha processo de barriga vazia – sorriu docemente tentando decifrar o rosto de seu chefe.

- Cappuccino? Sério? – e então aquele leve sorriso de canto surgiu em sua boca.

- Argh! Não reclama e come ok? Não sabia o que você gostava – fazia cara de emburrada.

- Obrigada Rin – ainda a olhava, impressionado com o pequeno ato.

Ao caminho de sair da sala, Rin virou-se.

- Ah, estava pensando em organizar os seus processos por sobrenome, fechado, aberto e anulado. O que acha?

- Acho – ainda mastigando, levou a mão a boca – Ótimo, a última secretaria tinha um sistema de organização que não funcionava muito bem.

- Qual era o sistema dela?

- Largar em cima da mesa.

Rin riu e Sesshoumaru adorou o som que ela fazia ao rir. Saiu da sala e começou a organizar os processos em um pequeno arquivo que ficava ali, quando percebeu que não havia mais espaço bateu na porta de seu chefe.

- Sesshoumaru, alguns arquivos anulados podem ficar no arquivo do seu escritório? O de fora está ficando cheio.

- Claro, vou pedir mais arquivos.

- Não farei barulho, prometo.

Continuou arrumando as pastas quando se deparou com um arquivo que possuía uma nota de importante em vermelho.

- Sesshoumaru?

- Você disse que não faria barulhos – quase sorriu.

- Desculpe, é que um arquivo aqui possui uma nota em vermelho e está anulado, você gostaria que eu colocasse em algum lugar diferente? O nome é Ogawa, Yoko Ogawa.

O semblante de Sesshoumaru tornou-se frio e distante naquele momento e ele não respondeu, mas Rin pode perceber que algo havia incomodado ele. Durante os próximos dez segundos ela não sabia o que fazer ou como se comportar até ele finalmente tirou-a daquela situação.

- Deixe em qualquer lugar. Eu, de verdade preciso ir.

O homem levantou-se rapidamente da mesa, juntou alguns processos em baixo do braço, as chaves do carro e saiu porta a fora.

Depois daquilo Rin não conseguiu tirar o dia todo aquele momento da cabeça, havia feito algo errado, com medo de seguir errando foi até a única pessoa que podia ajuda-la, Sango.

- Rin! Como está indo seu segundo dia? – perguntou enquanto via Rin aproximar-se.

- Está... Estranho.

- Como assim? – perguntou Sango impressionada com a expressão no rosto de Rin.

- Sesshoumaru, estávamos nos dando bem e de repente sinto que fiz algo errado, ele foi embora.

- O que aconteceu?

- Depois que perguntei sobre um caso, ele ficou todo esquisito.

- Você lembra qual era o caso?

- Yoko alguma coisa.

O semblante de Sango também mudou e Rin viu novamente uma expressão de distancia quando citou aquele caso, agora definitivamente estava convencida de que o problema não era ela.

- Vem comigo - puxou-a pelo braço e a levou até uma sala de reunião que estava livre – vou te explicar o que aconteceu.

- Parece sério...

- Sesshoumaru nem sempre foi assim. Há alguns anos atrás ele possuía uma noiva, chamada Yoko Ogawa. Ele era muito feliz, não trabalhava nem metade do que trabalha hoje. Um dia eles tiveram uma enorme briga, ela queria que ele fosse com ela para a casa dos pais dela, mas ele tinha processos em cima de processos, audiências de contas milionárias que não poderia deixar com qualquer associado e então depois de alguns gritos ela saiu batendo as portas do escritório, furiosa. Ele colocou a mão na cabeça, mas achou que logo ela acabaria se acalmando. Naquele dia um louco que havia bebido demais acertou o carro dela e acabou capotando. Ela ficou um tempo em coma, mas não resistiu e faleceu. Sempre senti que havia mais que isso sabe? – sentava em uma cadeira e olhava para Rin com o rosto triste, não gostava de contar aquela história – então um dia cheguei aqui mais cedo que todos e olhei o arquivo, ela estava grávida e o bebê morreu com o impacto. Você sabe qual foi a primeira coisa que ele fez assim que ela faleceu?

- Não... – também se sentava a mesa, tentando pensar no que havia despertado nele.

- Ele veio trabalhar, e não parou por uma semana seguida, eu acredito que ele não dormiu naquela semana, estava aqui o tempo todo. Quando completou uma semana, seu meio irmão, Inuyasha o confrontou e disse que se ele não saísse do escritório por bem, sairia por mal, e ele foi, saiu e desapareceu por um mês. Um belo dia ele estava de volta, cumprimentando a todos e frio, trabalha mais que todos, é sempre o primeiro a chegar, último a sair e ainda mais agora que seu pai faleceu e deixou ele como sócio majoritário da firma.

- Não posso acreditar no que eu fiz.

- A culpa não é sua, você não tinha ideia, ele tentou colocar o cara na cadeia, porém o julgamento foi anulado e ele nunca se conformou com isso. Então conselho de amiga – deu uma leve batida no ombro de Rin e disse voltando a recepção - evite esse nome, ele sempre fica estranho.

Rin ficou ali mais alguns minutos, pensando. Precisava falar com ele, voltou a sua mesa e prometeu que não sairia dali, até que ele voltasse e ela pudesse se desculpar.


End file.
